A job posting site allows job seekers to post resumes. The job posting site also allows employers to browse through the resumes to search for qualified job seekers. However, prior art job posting sites suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the job posting site allows a job seeker to post only static information about the job seeker. As such, the job seeker is not able to actively market themselves to the employers. In addition, the employers must access the job posting site in order to view the job seeker's resume.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.